Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/EOD variant http://www.gamespot.com/video/926632/6179743/halo-3-video-review-, more commonly known as Explosive Ordnance Disposal Armour, and abbreviated as EOD Armour, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. It is first seen in Halo 3. Introduction The EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposal) is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed that no armor permutation has an effect on gameplay. Development and History The MJOLNIR/EOD variant was created at UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of an accidental detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The MJOLNIR/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment, and protecting Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material and, or planting/defusing bombs. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet is mostly squared off with two separate eyepieces, rather than a bulky visor. They are more akin to a pair of goggles excluding the other MJOLNIR armor variants that are visor-adorned. In actual combat, this would highly increase protection to the face, but reduce the field of vision considerably. The helmet also has a single plate over the nose and mouth and a pair of rectangular objects along each cheek, assumed to be cheek guards and/or lengthy re-breathers. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulders are large and rounded. They have been optimized for EOD missions and are designed to decrease the chances of dismemberment if the wearer were caught in a blast. Chest Characteristics The chest plate looks to be a bulkier version of the Mark VI armor variant. This design was most likely intended to increase wearer survivability in the event of a full-frontal explosion by decreasing the probability of shrapnel harming anything vital. The EOD chest plate also bears a striking resemblance to the design of the MJOLNIR Mark V armor’s chest plate. (From Halo: Combat Evolved.) Because of this, many players use it in conjunction with the Mark V helmet and Mark VI shoulders to create an accurate replica of Mark V armor. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Legendary achievement. *'Shoulders': Complete The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Chest': Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. Gallery Image:Unknown_armor2.jpg|The original render of the helmet. Image:Killzone armor.jpg|The Armour in action on Isolation, its first sighting after the Halo 3 release. Trivia *The helmet is similar to the Helghast soldiers in the game, Killzone. *The helmet and shoulders largely resemble the helmet and shoulder pads of the Space Marines from Warhammer 40,000. *The helmet has a resemblance to Storm troopers, Dark troopers, and Galactic Marines helmet from Star Wars. *The Meta in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction, wears an EOD shoulder on the right. *The EOD helmet vaguely resembles a gas mask. *Bungie holds their own fan made images of EOD helmet with glowing red eyes instead of yellow, this may just be an EOD image expression of the helmet or regarding that it may be a helmet permutation in the future, though this is not mentioned by Bungie, neither confirmed by them. *It also has a resemblance to Carmine, from Gears of War. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor